Four Swords are better than Three
by ThoseBritishAuthors
Summary: Written by Wise Owl. What if the Sacred Swordsmen were people? Rescued from a forest fire at the age of four, it is time for Agrippa Keldeo to be officially inducted into the Sacred Swordsmen - by facing off against a great evil. Ghetsis is plotting his most ambitious plan yet, and only one young person has the power to stop him. THE SEQUEL IS UP NOW!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys. This is my first fanfic,and interestingly it's based on an idea that a friend came up with while we were chatting on a bus. "What if the Sacred Swordsmen were people?" she said. Well, thanks for the plot bunny. This is what I made out of it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. The lovely people at Game Freak and Nintendo do.**

**Well, sit back, relax aaaaand... ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

Four Swords are better than Three

Chapter 1

Moor of Icirrus, Unova Region

24th December, 1936

The young girl ran frantically through the forest. She hesitated, heart pounding, as another flaming tree trunk crashed heavily to the ground no more than a foot away from her. She whipped her head around. On all sides, nothing but flames, flames, flames. "Mama?" she called, praying that she would hear her mother's comforting voice next to her, but only the endless crackling of burning wood answered. A creaking sound told her that another tree had fallen not far away. Three Pidove took to the night skies, cawing in distress.

The tiny four-year-old suddenly heard chanting, and it didn't sound friendly. Brushing past ferns and a cowering Foongus, she peered between two slender trees and saw the pitchforks, the banners and the irate leader of the angry mob silhouetted against the sunset that was as vibrantly orange as a soaring Charizard.

Finally the girl's exhaustion took over. She flopped into the dirt, unaware that she was gently picked up and carried to safety not long afterwards.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's short! This is how most of my fanfics will be - short and (hopefully) sweet. Anyway, leave a review (if you want to, of course) and stay tuned!**

**Wise Owl**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey people! It's update time! First though, thanks to Chidori Minami, who informs me that they are staying tuned (Yay! Thanks!) and agrees that "Sacred Swordsmen personification" is an interesting idea.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own Pokémon. Nintendo and Game Freak do.**

**OK people, strap yourselves in tight aaaaand... ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

Four Swords are better than Three

Chapter 2

Route 8, Unova Region

7th January, 2012

Natural Harmonia Gropius, or N, to use his alias, briskly slid across the frozen lake, past a Pokémon Ranger who sternly inclined his head as he passed, and managed to stop himself from falling into a thawed-out portion of the lake. "Phew," he mumbled to himself in relief. But the unfrozen water was covering a fairly large area and there was no passage down the sides. He didn't particularly fancy swimming either.

Sighing heavily, N reached for his Pokéball. He hated doing this - Pokémon risking breaking their backs just to carry humans around didn't seem right - but he'd always been exceptionally kind to Pokémon and his friend Hilbert never seemed to injure any of his when he was riding on their backs. Frowning, N hesitated. Then he proceeded to gently throw his Pokéball onto the ice beside him. A Palpitoad burst out in a flash of white light. Being able to understand Pokemon, N knelt down next to the Water-type. "Palpitoad, please use Surf." The Pokemon promptly leapt into the water and waited for its Trainer's next command. N climbed tentatively on and wound his arms around the bump on the top of Palpitoad's head. "Thank you," he continued softly. "Now, please take me across."

* * *

**A/N: I know! I know! Short again, sorry! Don't fret though peeps, Chapter 3 will be nice and long. Please keep reviewing, and stay tuned! :-)**

**Wise Owl**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey peeps, me again! Thanks again to Chidori Minami, who has not only agreed that this story will be fun, but has also favourited! YAHOO! *does mad dance***

**Ahem... Now, as you may have read in the description, I am thinking of changing this fanfic's rating to T. Please tell me whether you think I should!**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon is not my property. It belongs to Game Freak and Nintendo.**

**All right everyone, get ready for a bumper chapter!**

* * *

Four Swords are better than Three

Chapter 3

Moor of Icirrus, Unova Region

7th January, 2012

Agrippa sat up suddenly, scratched her head and tried to remember what she'd been dreaming about. The door leading to last night's dream had already closed in her mind and, as hard as she tried to unlock it, the door wouldn't budge.

Agrippa often thought about things this way. Maybe it was that she had been raised in this forest from the age of four, but for some reason she tended to be quite philosophical in everyday situations.

Suddenly there came a knock on the oak wood of her bedroom door. Verity Virizion - one of the three who had rescued and raised Agrippa all those years ago - stuck her green-haired head into the room. "Agrippa?" Verity smiled when she saw Agrippa awake. "Um… get dressed, darling, then come down and see us. We have something very, very important to tell you." Verity shut the door, and tiptoed across the rope bridge that connected Agrippa's room to the main living area, a heavy feeling in her heart. She'd known this day would come for years. And this was why.

0000

When she was around the same age as Agrippa - twelve or thirteen, she couldn't be sure - young Verity Harmonia had run away from home. Her younger brother, younger sister and herself had been living - no, _held hostage - _in a massive mansion under the tyrannical rule of their adoptive father. As soon as he became their legal guardian, he had separated them, put them in separate rooms and apparently forgotten all about them, hiring nurses to look after them instead. He didn't even notice when Verity escaped halfway across the region, explained her situation to the mysterious pair living in a tree house at the Moor of Icirrus and was accepted into the Sacred Swordsmen.

Around this point, a story like this typically says: "And the rest is history." But Verity knew better than anyone that this was far from the truth. Agrippa had no knowledge of how she would be inducted into the Sacred Swordsmen officially, nor of the dangers it would involve.

* * *

**A/N: Interesting background, hmm? Or not? Please let me know what you think by reviewing! (Come on, don't be shy!)**

**Stay tuned, peeps!**

**Wise Owl**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello peeps, I'm still alive! I haven't fallen in a pit or anything, I've been very busy with, um, stuff that keeps you busy. Anyway, thanks again to Chidori Minami, who agrees that it's a bit lonely around here. If you're reading this, don't be shy, review! We won't bite...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, blah blah blah. See previous chapters for full disclaimer.**

**Ready? I hope so. ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

Four Swords are better than Three

Chapter 4

P2 Laboratory, Unova Region

8th January, 2012

Dressed like knights, the two red-headed grunts marched up the hill and kicked through the door. Inside, two Team Plasma scientists glanced up enquiringly, then returned to their work as the grunts shoved past.

At the back of the room was a silver, futuristic-looking computer. The monitor was large, large enough to obscure the face of the man who sat behind it. The man rose with a groan and faced the grunts, the yellow strip lighting of the lab reflecting off his menacing eyepatch. He held a grey binder in his hand, labelled "Project Ideals". The man's golden-brown cloak, adorned with violet eye patterns, brushed the floor as he slowly advanced towards the two trembling idiots only just managing to stay in his employ. They were difficult to put up with, considering their intelligence was equal to that of a newborn Magikarp, but that could be dealt with later. Team Plasma couldn't afford to lose any staff if their most important plan yet was to succeed.

"So," snarled the man suddenly, causing the grunts to flinch, "is everything ready for Phase Two?" _It had better be,_ he added silently. The larger of the grunts gulped, and then whispered timidly, "We completed Phase One as best we could, my lord. Everything is prepared." The smaller grunt nodded in confirmation, but it was a very uncertain nod. Their boss clocked this and continued, "Phase Two of Project Ideals will advance Team Plasma to the next level. Once we manage to catch Kyurem and Zekrom we will be unstoppable. Then we shall proceed to dominate the Unova region, snaring all native Pokémon along the way, and then… yes?"

One of the grunts had tentatively raised his hand, like a child at school. "I just wanted to enquire, my lord," he whispered, shaking like a blancmange. "We all know, of course, that Kyurem's power is strongest when both Zekrom _and _Reshiram are nearby. Wouldn't it be more - efficient - if we pursued Reshiram and Zekrom _before _attempting to harness the mighty power of Kyurem?"

The man exhaled irritably. "I did not mention Reshiram," he growled, "because I have sent the boy, N, after it. The boy's sister ran away and joined the Sacred Swordsmen, a secret group of crime-fighters. I believe she and the other two may attempt to sabotage our plans, so…" He paused for effect, enjoying the absolute power he had over the grunts. "So I have dispatched the Shadow Triad to keep watch on their tree house. If they sabotage our plans despite this…" he smirked coldly. "They'll wish they never heard of Ghetsis Harmonia."

* * *

**A/N: Phew, talk about an evil guy! Ghetsis is going to be pretty nasty in this fanfic. By the way, if there are any Whovians or Animorphs fans (Animorphians?) reading this, I have just started a Doctor Who/Animorphs crossover fic entitled "Hello, I'm the Visser". If you want to, please check it out!**

**Please review and stay tuned, peeps!**

**Wise Owl**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi peeps! Sorry I haven't been updating - being busy stops you from uploading chapters every so often - but thanks again to Chidori Minami (you bite? Eeek! :D) who says that Ghetsis scares them. Indeed, Ghetsis will be very nasty in this fanfic, which is the reason why I might change this fic's rating to T. Tell me what you think, please!**

**Disclaimer: Game Freak and Nintendo own Pokémon, not me. I'm getting bored of typing that now...**

* * *

Four Swords are better than Three

Chapter 5

Moor of Icirrus, Unova Region

9th January, 2012

"So this is what we know," began Verity. She glanced around, making sure everyone in the room was paying attention. She rolled her eyes when she spotted the beefy, leather-jacketed man slumped on the sofa. "Arawn, could you please stop eating?" There was a grunt and the sound of crunching immediately ceased. Verity turned to the blond-haired man in the sky-blue suit beside her. He didn't look it, but he was, in fact, in charge.

"Septimus…?" The man inclined his head and banged a spoon on a nearby table. "I, Septimus Cobalion, leader of the Sacred Swordsmen, would like to call this meeting to order. On my right, Verity Virizion. In front of me, Arawn Terrakion and" - his eyes twinkled as they fell upon Agrippa, "Agrippa Keldeo, a member who is yet to be inducted." Agrippa nervously smiled back. This was her first formal meeting of the Sacred Swordsmen that she'd attended since being found all those years ago, and it was a tense atmosphere.

"The reason why Verity called a meeting is that we may have a mission. This mission, if undertaken by the aforementioned Miss Keldeo, would also induct her, make her one of us." Septimus began to pace back and forth, outlining both the plan and the fact that they were being intensely watched by the Shadow Triad, who were known to be allies of Team Plasma. The details of Team Plasma's latest scheme were unknown, but it was dubbed "Project Ideals" and had something to do with capturing either Zekrom or Kyurem, or both. They knew all this, Septimus added, thanks to Arawn, who had gone undercover as a Team Plasma grunt and had worked on the plan. Had he not sat on a hard drive, causing it to smash into pieces, he would have found out considerably more. This info they had, though, was enough to launch a plan that would infiltrate Team Plasma's castle, take out a few guards and hopefully free whatever legendary dragon was being held hostage there.

"Yeah, well this all sounds very, like, impressive," drawled Arawn through a mouthful of crisps, "but how are we, like gonna get into the castle?" This was true, and whilst Verity attempted to wrestle the bag of crisps from Arawn's vice-like grip, Septimus stood silently in the middle of the room, frustrated that his seemingly perfect plan had a flaw.

* * *

**A/N: In case you were wondering:**

**"Agrippa" means "wild horse"**

**"Arawn" means "unrestrained wildness"**

**"Septimus" means "seventh"**

**Just some fun facts. Anyway, stay tuned!**

**Wise Owl**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey peeps! Me again! Thanks to a reviewer (I assume it's you, Chidori Minami :D) who confirms that they bite (All the more reason for reviewing then, eh folks?) and also likes the way Septimus and Arawn are portrayed. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. See previous chapters for a full disclaimer.**

**A quick warning before we start: this chapter will contain very mild threat/peril. Please review and tell me whether after this chapter I should change this fic's rating to T.**

**On with the show! *grabs box of popcorn***

* * *

Four Swords are better than Three

Chapter 6

Throne Room, N's Castle, Unova Region

9th January, 2012

"Enter."

The massive, gold-plated doors to the Throne Room slowly creaked open. Three grunts walked in, heads bowed respectfully. Two were dragging a struggling N. "Let go of me!" he was yelling. "I have a right to -" He broke off as he looked up at Ghetsis, who was ensconced on his throne and leering down at him. The lead grunt stepped forward smartly and cleared his throat, resulting in a nasty smoker's cough bouncing off the walls of the chamber. "We found him on Route 8, my lord. He was probably trying to visit his sister."

Externally Ghetsis looked calm, but he could barely supress the rage in his voice. "N," he whispered sweetly, "why don't you and I have a little father-son talk? We can… sort some things out." He made a "leave please" gesture to the grunts. They left quickly, not wanting to be subjects of Ghetsis's wrath.

After they left, and the doors had clanged shut from behind them, Ghetsis prised himself from his throne and stood nose to nose with N. The latter glared defiantly back.

"You're using me," N snarled. "You're using me as bait so you can lure Reshiram. That's not right. As for Verity, I can visit her whenever I like! You can't hold me back!"

Ghetsis sighed and closed his eyes. The boy was so ignorant, so empty-headed. "You are not old enough to make these decisions, N."

"I'm fifteen, Dad," N growled.

"Really?" replied Ghetsis, seemingly amused. You act six. And you will address me as Father."

N's grey eyes flashed. "In your dreams!" he exclaimed angrily. "You aren't even my real dad! I know I'm adopted!"

Ghetsis held up a hand to silence him. "You have been mistreated."

"I'll say!" N shot back. "I never saw the outside world until I was ten!"

"I meant," Ghetsis continued coldly, "that those nurses mistreated you. They were too soft on you for my liking." Withdrawing a long cane from inside his cloak, he ran his long pale fingers up and down it, smiling evilly. He'd been looking forward to this moment for months, years even.

N froze. The nurses had never punished him, and yet he found himself instinctively dreading how the cane would feel when it was slammed into his back. He closed his eyes and prepared for the pain.

It didn't come. N cautiously opened his eyes to see a shocked-looking scientist framed in the doorway, apparently horrified that her boss was about to take a cane to his son. "My lord…" she gasped, swaying a little. Outside the doors, the sound of expensive things breaking and battle cries echoed. "Intruders…" The scientist collapsed to the ground in a dead faint.

_This is my chance! _thought N. He turned and ran.

* * *

**A/N: A lucky escape for N! Phew...**

**Anyway, stay tuned, peeps!**

**Wise Owl**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Salutations everyone! I've been sooooo busy it's unreal. Anyway, thanks to Chidori Minami for telling N to run. He is indeed running. Also to Nothing You Need To Know for becoming my first ever story follower! Yippee!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, etc., etc. **

**Okay peeps, ON WITH THE SHOW! *puts feet up on sofa***

* * *

Four Swords are better than Three

Chapter 7

Main Chamber, N's Castle, Unova Region

9th January, 2012

Getting into the castle had been relatively easy.

Getting past the guards was proving to be difficult, however.

Septimus, Arawn and Verity were crouched on a low balcony above the main chamber, whispering half-formed attack plans to each other. Agrippa was there too, but she was busy admiring the sword that Septimus had fashioned for her. It was about half a metre long, and creamy-coloured, the same as her dress. "It's temporary, though," Septimus had said mysteriously. What did that mean? Did it mean that she was only being given a weapon in this battle to seem useful?

Anyhow, she thought she looked quite nice. Her long red hair was tied back with a sky-blue ribbon as it always was, and her feet were supported in flat shoes of the same colour. Around her waist she wore a matching woven belt which her sword was currently tucked into. All in all, Verity had done a good job when it came to finding fabric and arranging it into clothing.

It turned out that Verity also had very clever hands when it came to technology. She'd built a robotic Pidove, which they all took in turns to "hurt" until Team Plasma captured them under the pretence that they were a sort of Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Pokémon. Taking out guards form there had been child's play – until they actually got into the castle. Now some grunts were down below, assuming they'd have to come down sooner or later. Every so often the grunts would yell things up to the balcony, whereupon Verity would put her hand over Arawn's mouth to prevent him from yelling back obscenities. The others would all keep quiet, since Septimus had pointed out that the grunts were only _guessing_ where they were. He knew they would have to attack soon, but when?

"When the grunts go to sleep, probably," replied Verity when Septimus asked her. She pointed down. "Look – one or two of them are already having trouble keeping their eyes open." Indeed, a couple of the guards seemed a little woozy. This was just the chance Septimus had been waiting for. He inhaled deeply, attempting to calm his pounding heart. "Swords out," he commanded, drawing his own, glistening sword from his jacket.

* * *

**A/N: Soooo... now you know who the intruders were!**

**Update on what the characters' names mean - "Verity" means "truth". Which I think suits her rather well.**

**I know I've said this in an earlier chapter, but would anyone who's reading this want to check out my Doctor Who/Animorphs crossover? It's turning out to be a bit of a flop at the moment and needs some support. Thanks!**

**Stay tuned, peeps!**

**Wise Owl**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Salutations, peeps! Thanks to Chidori Minami (yes, I agree, the grunts are quite thick :D) who is following as well as favouriting! Double the fun then!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. Pokémon = property of Game Freak and Nintendo.**

**Fasten your seatbelts, this chapter will be pretty action-packed!**

* * *

Four Swords are better than Three

Chapter 8

Long Corridor above Main Chamber, Unova Region

9th January, 2012

_Thump, thump, thump._

N's footsteps exactly echoed his heart as he ran, as fast as he possibly could, from the place he'd been forced to call home for the past fifteen years. He wanted to get away. Get as far from this hell as he could. Maybe he'd go to another region, he'd heard that the Hearthome City gym in Sinnoh was looking for a Trainer to stand in a dungeon all day and battle anyone who couldn't solve simple equations. Okay, it didn't sound like the most glamourous lifestyle, but it meant Ghetsis probably wouldn't find him. Didn't sound too bad really, he'd just have to get to Misaltron Airport and –

"OI! STOP!" Two grunts burst out of a door to N's left and started to sprint towards him. He was outnumbered. Pausing for an instant, N began to run in the opposite direction – only for three more grunts to come barrelling through the door in a typically clumsy fashion. One slowly walked towards him. "OK son, give yourself up and we won't hurt you."

_For Arceus's sake, _N thought indignantly. _They're talking to me like I'm a savage Venusaur. _N tried to maintain a cheerful appearance while his eyes desperately scanned the corridor, looking for a way out. He'd hardly been standing there for a minute and things weren't looking good.

"Good lad," the grunt was saying. "Just come back to your room now, and then – oof!"

It happened before the other grunts could react. Something or someone large had charged the grunt from behind and sent him flying. He hit the wall and slumped to the floor, still breathing but not going anywhere for at least an hour. The other grunts ran to help him and, seizing his chance, N resumed his escape attempt.

But not for long. Suddenly N was lifted off his feet and running in midair. "Wha… what's going on?" he yelled. He and the other person were moving, and quickly. For all he knew, the person carrying him could be delivering him straight back to Ghetsis. He attempted to struggle, but the stranger's grip was stronger than a Machoke.

Then, a voice. It was deep and gravelly, and sounded somewhat amused. "Hang in there, kiddo. We're getting out of here." The man charged into the Main Chamber, and quite abruptly N found himself face to face with –

"Verity?"

* * *

**A/N: GASP! Looks like an accidental family reunion! Please review, peeps!**

**Wise Owl**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: It's update time! Thanks to Chidori Minami, who ranked the last chapter as awesome. There's plenty more where that came from! :D**

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

**Please fasten seatbelts. The flight to Unova will be departing shortly! **

* * *

Four Swords are better than Three

Chapter 9

Main Chamber, N's Castle, Unova Region

9th January, 2012

"Verity?"

Verity's flower-patterned sword fell to the marble floor with a clatter. "N-Natural?" she whispered incredulously.

The grunt she was fighting seized his chance. "Watchog, Retaliate!"

Verity didn't even notice as the Normal-type slammed into her legs. She was just standing there stunned, staring at the little brother she thought she'd never see again.

Septimus sauntered over just then, dusting off his hands and leaving an unconscious grunt behind him. The grunt's Patrat had scurried into a corner and didn't seem too threatening.

"Arawn! What in Arceus's name are you doing? Put that young person down AT ONCE!" Shocked by the force of Septimus's command, Arawn promptly dropped N onto the marble floor.

Faced with such a muscle-encrusted man, let alone a muscle-encrusted man with both hands free, the remaining grunt took off whimpering. Septimus bent down to address the boy on the floor. "You OK, lad?" N raised his head slowly. "Y-y-yes, s-s-sir." He shook his pale green hair out of his eyes and the blue-suited man jumped about a foot in the air. "By Giratina!" he exclaimed. "It's Natural Harmonia Gropius!"

"It is! It is you!" squealed Verity, rushing over and throwing her arms around N, whose face went redder than a Magby.

"How touching," growled a voice from the doors to the Throne Room. "A family reunion. But unfortunately for you, it's about to… go up in flames."

Then, a roar. Not a normal roar like that of a Stoutland, but a terrifying, room-filling, ear-piercing hollow screech.

"HWWWWROAAAAAR!"

It hadn't been heard for over a hundred years, but everyone instantly knew what it meant.

Reshiram.

Reshiram had risen again.

* * *

**A/N: When writing roars it's very complex. "How many A's shall I put in?" etc. Please show your support by reviewing!**

**Stay tuned, peeps!**

**Wise Owl**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Salutations peeps! Thanks to Chidori Minami, only please make sure you strap yourself in for this chapter! We don't want any accidents, do we...?**

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

**Do your safety belt up while I roll the story!**

* * *

Four Swords are better than Three

Chapter 10

Main Chamber, N's Castle, Unova Region

9th January, 2012

The Sacred Swordsmen and N looked stunned, even Agrippa, who had never really learnt about the wise dragons of Truth and Ideals who resided in some unknown place in Unova. For a second they all stood in silence, gawking at the doors to the Throne Room, which a sneering Ghetsis was standing in front of. Septimus finally found his voice.

"Outrageous!" he yelled, angrily shaking his sword at Ghetsis. "Under Article Sixteen of the International Pokémon Treatment Guidelines, legendary Pokémon deities must never be captured or contained in any other way than in a Pokéball, and even then the Trainer must have the Pokémon's permission!"

Agrippa unexpectedly piped up. "And from the sound of it, I don't think you had Reshiram's permission, did you?" Normally, Agrippa would have been terrified of addressing such a malevolent-looking man. But something about the way she and the others were united against a common enemy seemed to give her more confidence. However, she felt as if she had shrunk to the size of a Joltik when Ghetsis fixed his one visible eye on her. "A child," he hissed. "Those clothes you wear… you're Agrippa Keldeo."

Agrippa gasped and was about to say something when Verity suddenly shoved in front of her, sword drawn. "Stay away from her!" she shouted. "Now let that poor dragon go!"

"Or you'll have to face all of us!" added Arawn, drawing two short brown daggers from his belt.

Ghetsis laughed, a horrible booming rasp that made everyone else shudder. "Me? Fight you, a group of peasants holding sticks? What kind of curse has Darkrai put on you?"

N's mouth dropped open in shock. He had never heard anyone utter this deeply offensive phrase. Even more evidence to back him up when he escaped and reported his "Dad" to the authorities. Septimus seemed to be thinking along the same lines, because he took a deep breath and yelled out, "The authorities won't like this, you know. When we march you into their office with all our evidence, we'll tell them everything. Everything. Then you'll be lucky to escape deportation, let alone prison!" he finished confidently.

For a moment Ghetsis seemed to be considering this. He stood quietly for a moment, then said: "Indeed. But not if I silence you first." Snapping his fingers, three ninja-like figures appeared around Ghetsis. N recognized them at once: the Shadow Triad. They were all holding long charcoal-coloured sabres, which only enhanced their menacing appearance. Ghetsis turned to them.

"Today my orders consist of only three words," he said. "Take. Them. Down."

* * *

**A/N: OH NO! Will N finally escape? More importantly, will Arawn ever eat another bag of crisps? :D **

**Oh yes, if anyone here is a Whovian, I might be writing a one-shot for that fandom. It'll be Christmas-themed if I do. Of course, my Animorphs crossover is still up and running...**

**Wise Owl**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello again peeps! Thanks to Chidori Minami, who is in favour of Arawn's crisp-eating habit. I'll see what I can do...**

**Disclaimer: Ugh, do I have to type this? See previous chapters.**

**Okey dokey, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

Four Swords are better than Three

Chapter 11

Main Chamber, N's Castle, Unova Region

9th January, 2012

Without hesitation, the Triad seemed to disappear, then reappear immediately in front of their opponents. Each was nose to nose with one of the Sacred Swordsmen. Arawn was, unusually, the first to comment on the situation, and wafted his hand in front of his face. "Phew," he informed the ninja. "Your breath _stinks_." He promptly received a blow to the head in reply, and sprawled across the chamber floor, unconscious. Septimus was sure he heard the marble crack as Arawn hit the floor, but there was no time to investigate. The Shadow Triad had a lot of experience swordfighting and none of them ever seemed to tire. Septimus wasn't stupid – now his side was outnumbered, it seemed as if the only sensible option was to retreat. Verity, however, had just taken out one of the Triad with a clever feinting move. Knowing that they wouldn't be as strong now that there were only two of them able to fight, the remaining two ninjas teleported back to the doors of the Throne Room.

But where was Ghetsis?

That silent question ringing in everyone's heads was soon answered, as the doors to the Throne Room suddenly burst open.

"HWWWWRROOARRR!"

Reshiram's screech bounced off the walls again and the dragon itself barged through the doors, chains wrapped around its neck, legs and wings. It looked, to say the very least, angry.

"HWWWWRRROOOAAAARR!" Another screech, and this was one of pain. For perched on top of Reshiram, holding the shackles like reins, leering down at the assembled people below him, was Ghetsis. Verity ran over to Agrippa and protectively pulled her close, while N and Septimus glared up at the evil man.

"I have succeeded," boomed Ghetsis from Reshiram's back. "This dragon will be my servant and partner in dominating Unova, and then other regions across the world! And _you _-" he pointed a long finger at N – "you helped me, you simple boy!" Ghetsis laughed loudly. "Say your prayers and hope Arceus takes pity on you. Reshiram… BLUE FLARE!"

The great dragon opened its mouth and began to build up energy in order to use the potentially lethal move. Verity suddenly gave a shriek.

"Agrippa? Where is she?"

_Oh, brilliant,_ thought Septimus. _We're about to be burnt to death by Reshiram, who's been enslaved by Ghetsis, who wants to dominate the world. What fun. _"Verity, I –"

They heard pounding feet fading away. "Natural," Verity said grimly, shaking her head. "He always was a coward."

Accepting their fate, the pair stood in front of the barely conscious Arawn, held hands and closed their eyes. Maybe it was his mind fantasizing about an escape route, but Septimus could have sworn he heard a low roar, felt a wind rush past him.

Then he felt the heat of flames, abandoned hope completely, and blacked out.

* * *

**A/N: It should be "The End", right? But I do not write depressing fics. There's two more chapters to come!**

**Stay tuned, peeps, and Merry Christmas, if I don't update before then!**

**Wise Owl**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: It's update time, people! Chidori Minami appears to be getting very excited about this chapter, so here it is! Also, I am now aware that the English name for the Sacred Swordsmen is the Swords of Justice, but personally I think "Sacred Swordsmen" sounds better.**

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

**Put your feet up and grab a box of Poffins (see what I did there!?) while I say... ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

Four Swords are better than Three

Chapter 12

Somewhere above the Unova Region

10th January, 2012

"Um, sir… wake up."

"Do you think he's okay?"

"Don't worry, Agrippa. Give it a few minutes and they'll all be healthier than a Chansey's egg."

Agrippa? That name sounded familiar…

"He's awake!" Indeed he was. Septimus blinked in the sudden sunlight, slowly coming to terms with the fact that he was alive. Then the headache kicked in. "Arceus, that hurts," he mumbled, rubbing a crimson lump on his forehead. Agrippa giggled, something she hadn't done since she and N had rescued her friends. "Not Arceus, Septimus! Zekrom!" Septimus glanced around him – and gasped.

They were all on the back of the Dragon of Ideals itself. Zekrom had carried them high, high above the smouldering wreck of Team Plasma's castle.

0000

When Verity and Arawn regained consciousness, N and Agrippa updated them. It turned out that they had run off to a room where N thought Zekrom had been captured previously, knowing it was their last hope. They promised Zekrom's freedom in return for saving their friends, and seeing that they were children, the dragon complied.

"But Reshiram," Verity pointed out. "What about Reshiram, and Ghetsis and all the grunts?"

Shortly after escaping from the castle, N had ordered some local Water-type Pokémon (and his own Palpitoad) to use their various attacks on the castle to put out the flames. Most of the grunts had managed to crawl out and were either being treated at home or treated in a prison cell, but a few had perished, thanks to the selfish actions of their boss. As for Ghetsis himself, he was nowhere to be seen. Presumably the Shadow Triad had rescued him.

And Reshiram? N and Agrippa were silent at this, but both wore smiles, and behind them a white, wispy shape shot up into the sky. It wore no shackles or chains, small flames blossomed from its tail, and it was truly a free creature.

"HWWWWWRRROOOAAAR!" it screeched with joy. Then fire blasted from its tail and it was gone, off into the sunset.

* * *

**A/N: Aaaah, how sweet. There is one more chapter of this fic to come, which will be the epilogue. Then it's the end... :'-(**

**Stay tuned and please review, peeps!**

**Wise Owl**


	13. Epilogue

**A/N: Hello again, peeps! Thanks to Chidori Minami (I know, it's very sad *pauses to wipe away a tear*) and Purrich, who's now following! This is the epilogue of Four Swords, but after reading this chapter please let me know if you want a sequel!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

**Enjoy this chapter, and ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

Four Swords are better than Three

Epilogue

Pledge Woods, Unova Region

11th January, 2012

The induction took place in Pledge Woods, at midnight, when bright moonlight shone down on a certain large rock in a clearing. It was on the face of this rock that three lines were carved, in the shape of an asterisk or a star.

Agrippa was now walking the same path to the rock that Verity had at her age, and she was already feeling the tendrils of slight anxiety. As she approached the rock, Arawn and Verity both gave her brisk nods. Somewhat comforted by this, Agrippa stopped when she reached Septimus, who was directly in front of the rock. For a moment, they just studied each other, and then Septimus finally said: "Your name?"

"Keldeo. Agrippa Keldeo," the girl whispered back. Why did being called by just her surname sound so… familiar?

A small smile flickered on and off Septimus's face. "Agrippa Keldeo, on this night you will be inducted into the Sacred Swordsmen. Do you wish to proceed?" He already knew what her answer would be.

"Yes," Agrippa replied.

Septimus inclined his head. "You have committed a noble and courageous deed, and that must be rewarded and celebrated. In the name of all that is good in Unova and beyond, I now allow you to…" he stepped aside and gestured at the carvings, "…make your mark."

Verity suddenly stepped forward. She held a sword in her hands, but not the one Agrippa had used at Team Plasma's castle. This was a new sword, navy in colour, and a full metre long. She held it out to Agrippa, smiling despite the formality of the occasion.

"For you," she said. Agrippa took the beautiful tool, and silently promised that she would do as much good with it as possible. She removed the blue ribbon from her fiery hair and redid it so that it flowed behind her slightly. She felt that she finally belonged now, and she wasn't just a resident of the Moor.

Arawn finally ambled forward. "And here's somethin' from all of us." He was holding a hairband – one which was exactly the same shade as Agrippa's hair. Secured on the hairband were three feathers, one grassy green, one sandy yellow and one sky-blue. It seemed to represent the other three Swordsmen, and Agrippa liked it at once. She drew her new sword and carved a horizontal line through the rest of the lines on the rock, and the other Swordsmen applauded.

Suddenly a strong wind began to blow, followed by a bolt of lightning, and then a brief sandstorm. "What the -?" yelled Septimus as all three elements abruptly stopped. Suddenly a woman crashed through the trees, a Pokémon Center nurse. "I'm sorry to interrupt," she gasped, but something terrible's just happened! The Kami Trio have escaped, and they're rampaging. You were the only people I could think of who could help."

One by one the Swordsmen looked at their newest member. "What d'you say, Agrippa?" smiled Arawn. "Wanna go save the region?" Agrippa smiled and straightened her hairband. "Why not?" she said. "After all, four swords are better than three."

THE END.

* * *

**A/N: I just wanted to say thanks to Chidori Minami, for being my first reviewer, follower and favouriter. I honestly never thought my first fanfiction would get such a response. Thanks to anyone reading this, and still feel free to review. Please let me know by reviewing or PMing (please put "For Wise Owl" in the subject header, otherwise things will get confusing :D) whether you would like a sequel. Thank you all for reading, I will be doing many more fics in the future, and take care, peeps!**

**Wise Owl **


End file.
